


咫尺

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun





	咫尺

_Im Changkyun / Yoo Kihyun_

-

他的手勾住自己的肩膀，摆出标准的拍照姿态，刘基贤在余光里瞄见他晃动的手腕。今天手腕上那张小脸在冲自己撇嘴，不知道是它不开心，还是他不开心。袖珍的五笔画是一张微缩版情绪指示表，简洁明了，但缺点在于无法反映出主体对象。

当初任昌均神秘兮兮地说，纹身是活的，因为有意义所以有灵魂。

后面那句听上去像在进一步说明，其实并没有说明清楚什么。逻辑像层经不起推敲的鸡蛋壳，破碎之后被他的少年感性重组，变成天马行空的拼图。刘基贤不置可否，在他看来这和“因为疼痛所以青春”属于同一类论调，但他还是捉住面前晃来晃去的手，象征性追问了一句有什么意义。

仿佛就等着问出这个问题，任昌均开始滔滔不绝地解释，关于表情如何伪装，喜怒如何共存，人格的两极性又是如何像磁铁般极端对立又合二为一。论点最终以“那么怎么做才能出现笑脸”的问句结尾，刘基贤在他说到磁铁的时候打了个哈欠。

方法不外乎两种，强行将手臂往反方向掰，也可以灵活一点，换个位置或角度。刘基贤朝他坐近了一些，偏着脑袋把上半身凑了过去，他说这有什么难的，任昌均低下头，飞快地亲了亲他的耳垂。

“开心了？”

“嗯，” 男孩炫耀似地转动手腕，“现在不是在笑吗？”

它也是，他也是，自己也是。

刚揭开纱布没多久的刺青尚未愈合，周围的皮肤泛着红，像一半窘迫一半羞涩的恋人的脸。奇怪的是，自那以后，刘基贤似乎拥有了与它们产生交感的能力——是复数而非单数，因为紧接着任昌均就多了第二个，第三个——由于听上去过于唯心主义，有违一贯的形象设定，他只能姑且将此当作秘密。

巡演已经接近尾声，刘基贤抽空回想了一下，实在找不到能诱发沮丧的原因。事实上，他们根本没有时机去制造任何意料之外的情绪，这不在计划中，行程表里没有，歌单里没有，采访和脱口秀里也不会有，被允许流露的只能是快乐、感动和浅显的正面表达。某个时刻起，他有些理解任昌均口中的两极性了，左脑不准他去理解人为什么会同时想笑又想哭，右脑没有听从。

要改变角度才能看到笑脸，然而角度不如预想的那样好掌握。尤其是在繁忙的日程里，亲密接触变得困难且力不从心。首先牵手肯定行不通，视线完全被遮挡住了，距离太近更容易偏离，虽然掌心对掌心，指节扣指节的过程无论何时都称得上愉悦。

面对面也不算合适，之前曾有一次，他过来帮忙把自己肩膀上松掉的国旗系紧，打结时手在靠近胸腔偏下的地方，位置太低，方向太正，最主要的是，不常见的行为动作完成得太过流畅，以至于等到他走远，刘基贤才后知后觉地笑出来，根本无暇顾及其他什么。

例行合照倒是个不错的机会，有理由靠近，有理由勾肩搭背，只不过他们不是每次都能分到相邻站位，况且用余光观察总归要费些功夫，一心二用的结果就是照片上的样子也往往相当别扭。

这么说来，现在应该是最完美的。身体被抵在门上，手腕被摁至耳旁，侧头回应对方胡搅蛮缠的亲吻时，刘基贤不自觉虚起眼睛。他的视线刚好对着腕关节，能清楚地看到俏皮的弧度，如同试卷上赏心悦目的勾，告知他此刻即正答。

男孩是洗完澡过来的，只套了件浴袍，领子往后翻折，花朵在肩胛之间的平原上扇动叶刺，传递隐晦而色情的讯息——或许他是一场代号为暗红的风暴，刘基贤用未受禁锢的那只手轻抚他的发旋，做起不合时宜的联想。风暴正在肆虐，由一个模棱两可的括弧引发，气流在那里登陆，借由灵巧的舌尖，覆及青色的经脉，从小臂到锁骨，最后抵达脖颈。反复咽口水不是因为紧张，而是享受喉结在滚动时被轻咬住的微妙的窒息感，像情欲一样按捺不下，挣脱不了。

他感受到手腕被松开，但没有等它滑落，手指又被一根根交叉相扣，再次贴上门框的时候发出“咚”的一声，彼此缠握的力度随着动作幅度的增加而增加，直到刘基贤开始觉得刺青会像刻章一样印在自己肌肤上。

躁动与安宁相生相长，离平静的风眼还有多近，还有多远，谁也无法预料。

END


End file.
